


Sleepy Kitty

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil Bumblebee drabble, written as a prompt on my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Kitty

Oobleck surveyed the downed Grimm around the cottage's interior, nodding as they began to dissipate. "Excellent work, girls. Ruby, Weiss, with me. We need to survey the land and find a good place to make camp!"

He disappeared, and Ruby followed suit. Weiss groaned and began trudging after them, but Ruby reappeared, grabbed her hand, and then they were gone.

Yang ignored them though, instead focusing on Blake. While she'd made good on her promise to get some sleep, one didn't just undo weeks of anxiety with a few extra catnaps.

And if  _she_ was already getting tired from fighting that many grimm, Blake had to be suffering.

And yet, she'd refused to flag behind at all, fighting at full force all day.

"Hey, you wanna take a little  _Blake_?"

Blake didn't even groan, instead heading to the exit.

"You sure?"

Blake turned to her, glaring. "Yang, I'm completely fine. In fac-"

She slumped, but Yang caught her, grinning and praising the gods of comedic timing.

"Yknow, passing out in my arms is kinda cliche, but I'm into it. Though if you wanted a bit of affection, you coulda asked.

For a moment, Blake is almost unnaturally still, and worry flares up in her chest.

Then the faunus snores, and Yang rolls her eyes. She leans against the wall, and pulls Blake close.

It was a short nap, only about fifteen minutes or so, but Yang noticed that Blake walked with an extra spring in her step for the rest of the day.


End file.
